This game
This game是''No Game No Life (动画)的片头曲。由铃木木乃美演唱。 曲目列表 '“限量版”CD曲目列表' # This game # Delighting # Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (太阳下燃烧的混沌) # This game (纯音乐) # Delighting (纯音乐) '“普通版”CD曲目列表''' # This game # Delighting # Cyber Thunder Cider (サイバーサンダーサイダー) # This game (纯音乐) # Delighting (纯音乐) 歌词 动画版 日语= 回り続ける　歯車には成り下がらない 平均演じる　誕生から始まった地獄 遊び半分で　神が導いた　盤上の世界 no no no game no life ぬるい平穏を　ばっさり切り捨てて 栄光への階段に　存在刻むんだ 目に映るのは　完全勝利の運命 何もかも　計算どおり 変えてやる　染まらない空白で We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる |-| 罗马音= Mawari tsuzukeru haguruma niwa narisagaranai Heikin enjiru kanjo kara hajimatta jigoku Asobi hanbun de Kami ga michibiita banjo no sekai no no no game no life Nurui heion wo bassari kirisutete Eiko e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda Me ni utsuru nowa kanzen shori no unmei Nanimokamo keisan doori Kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de We are marveric kyusai nante iranai Donna rifujin osooutomo Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru |-| 英语= I will never surrender myself to the wheel that keeps on turning The hell that began with emotions fabricated to be normal Just fooling around The world led by God, no no no game no life Drop the lukewarm peace Engrave your existence on the stairs of glory We are only seeing the destiny of absolute victory Everything proceeds according to calculations I will change it with the blank that can't be stained We are mavericks we do not need the relief Even if anything unreasonable hits us Winning is the only thing that matters Talents and tactics that lead to victory I will enjoy myself with a reborn life We are the only ones who believe in ourselves TV Size Romanji and English translation by Sentai Filmworks |-| 中文= 不愿做只知不停转动的齿轮 扮演着平凡 从诞生就开始的地狱 在被神带到的盘上世界随意玩耍 NO NO NO GAME NO LIFE 毫无留恋抛弃无趣的平稳 将存在铭刻在通往荣光的阶梯上 眼中只有完全胜利的命运 一切尽在计算之中 改变一切 用一尘不染的空白 We are maverick 不需要拯救 无论遭遇多么不公 只要获胜就没问题 用计策与才能立于不败之地 用这重生的命去享受 我们始终坚信自己 歌词翻译来源于澄空学园字幕组 完整版 罗马音= mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai heikin enjiru tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai no no no game no life nurui heion o bassari kirisutete eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei nanimo kamo keisan doori kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai donna rifujin osooutomo kateba ii dake no hanashi darou kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru kokori ni hisomu yami yori tsuyoi aite wa inai kujikenu kagiri soko ni haiboku wa ari enai uwabe no kosei de anshin to hikikai ni puraido korosu na no no no sense no life yaban na zatsuon kippari ketobashite dare yori junsuina koe agerunda tatakau koto wa kitto machigai janai tegotae ga oshiete kureta subete ushinatte mo kachinokore We are maverick joushiki nante iranai mae e narae mukau saki ni matteru no wa taikutsu darou iinari ja tsumaranai idonde yaru umare naoshita inochi mo koma ni shite jibun dake no michi o saigo made mayowanai erabereshi mono makkana unubore demo hokorashiku ikinuku tame no houhou o hitotsu shika shiranai kara We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai donna rifujin osooutomo kateba ii dake no hanashi darou kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimusa kono sekai te ni shite waraunda We are maverick saikyou no maverick gamers kuuhaku naraba nanimono ni mo nareru jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru |-| 日语= 回り続ける　歯車には成り下がらない 平均演じる　誕生から始まった地獄 遊び半分で　神が導いた　盤上の世界 no no no game no life ぬるい平穏を　ばっさり切り捨てて 栄光への階段に　存在刻むんだ 目に映るのは　完全勝利の運命 何もかも　計算どおり 変えてやる　染まらない空白で We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる 心に潜む闇より　強い相手はいない 挫けぬ限り　そこに敗北は　あり得ない 上辺の個性で　安心と引き換えに　プライド殺すな no no no sense no life 野蛮な雑音　きっぱり蹴飛ばして 誰より純粋な　声上げるんだ 戦うことは　きっと間違いじゃない 手応えが　教えてくれた 全て失っても　勝ち残れ We are maverick 常識なんていらない 前へならえ　向かう先に 待ってるのは退屈だろう 言いなりじゃ　つまらない　挑んでやる 生まれ直した命も　駒にして 二人（じぶん）だけの道を　最後まで 迷わない　選べれし者 真っ赤なうぬぼれでも 誇らしく生き抜くための方法を 一つしか知らないから We are maverick 救済なんていらない どんな理不尽　襲おうとも 勝てばいいだけの話だろう 駆け引きと　才能が　無敗誘う 生まれ直した命で　楽しむさ この世界　手にして　笑うんだ We are maverick 最強の　maverick gamers 空白ならば　何者にもなれる 二人（じぶん）だけは　二人（じぶん）信じてる |-| 英语= These spinning gears show no sign of stopping, Ever since I created this hell by trying to keep everything in balance. Acting half out of playfulness, a god brought us to a world atop a game board: No, no, no game, no life! So we toss away a lukewarm sense of peace, To carve our part out of the steps of glory. Reflected in our eyes is a fate of absolute victory. Everything is going as planned; We’ll change everything with an untainted blank space. We are maverick; we don’t need a savior! No matter how unfair the odds, All we can do is win. Our strategy and talent render us undefeated. It’s time to have fun with these reborn lives, Only believing in ourselves. There’s no opponent stronger than the darkness lurking in your heart, And as long as you don’t yield to it, you’ll be impossible to defeat. Don’t kill your pride with superficiality just to put yourself at ease: No, no, no sense of life! Kick aside all the savage noise, And raise the purest cry ever heard. The choice to fight is surely not a mistake, The feedback we feel tells us so. Even if we lose everything, we’ll win this round. We are maverick; we don’t need common sense! If we were to face front and march straight ahead, All that would be waiting for us is boredom. Taking orders is lame, so we’ll take a challenge instead, Using our reborn lives as pawns, As we follow our own joined paths to their end. I won’t lose my way; I’m the chosen one, Even if it’s nothing more than blatant pride. ‘Cause I only know one way, Of fighting my way through with dignity. We are maverick; we don’t need a savior! No matter how unfair the odds, All we can do is win. Our strategy and talent render us undefeated. It’s time to have fun with these reborn lives, Taking the world in our hands with a smile. We are maverick; the strongest of maverick gamers. A blank space can become anything, And we only believe in ourselves. |-| 中文= 不停旋转 不曾沦落为齿轮 演绎平均 诞生即刻是地狱 游戏之间 神明导引 棋盘之上的世界 NO NO NO GAME NO LIFE 温和平稳 彻底将之抛弃 在通向荣光的阶梯上 划刻出存在 映入眼帘的是 完全胜利的命运 一切尽在 计算之中 一尘不染的空白 改变世界 我们特立独行 不需要救济 不论怎样蛮横地袭来 只要赢下就可以了吧 计谋与才能 成就不败 生命重写 何其快哉 只有二人(自己) 只信二人(自己) 没有比心中潜伏的黑暗更强的对手 只要不被挫折限制 就不会有任何失败 稳重的个性 为了换得安心而压抑自己的骄傲 NO NO NO SENCE OF LIFE 野蛮的噪音 果断地踢开 比任何人都纯粹 发出自己的声音 全力战斗一定没错 直觉告诉我 失去了一切 也要赢下去 我们特立独行 不需要常识 往前出发 向前看齐 一直等待着太过无聊 不要只是说说 那就挑战吧 就算会重生成棋子般的命运 也要坚持彼此(自己)的道路 直到最后 别迷茫 被选上的人 鲜红般的自负者 对于自豪的生存方式 只有一个知道 别迷茫 被选上的人 鲜红般的自负者 对于自豪的生存方式 只有一个知道 我们是标新立异、最强的独行玩家 可以是空白 也可以是一切 不过就是彼此(自己) 相信着彼此(自己) 本歌词翻译来源于网络 片头曲PV 动画片头曲截图 OP1 screenshot (1).png OP1 screenshot (2).png OP1 screenshot (6).png OP1 screenshot (8).png OP1 screenshot (10).png OP1 screenshot (11).png OP1 screenshot (12).png OP1 screenshot (13).png OP1 screenshot (16).png OP1 screenshot (19).png OP1 screenshot (20).png OP1 screenshot (21).png OP1 screenshot (23).png OP1 screenshot (24).png OP1 screenshot (25).png OP1 screenshot (26).png OP1 screenshot (28).png OP1 screenshot (31).png OP1 screenshot (33).png OP1 screenshot (35).png OP1 screenshot (36).png OP1 screenshot (38).png OP1 screenshot (39).png OP1 screenshot (40).png OP1 screenshot (41).png OP1 screenshot (42).png OP1 screenshot (43).png OP1 screenshot (44).png OP1 screenshot (45).png OP1 screenshot (46).png OP1 screenshot (48).png OP1 screenshot (49).png OP1 screenshot (50).png OP1 screenshot (51).png OP1 screenshot (52).png OP1 screenshot (53).png OP1 screenshot (54).png OP1 screenshot (55).png OP1 screenshot (56).png OP1 screenshot (57).png OP1 screenshot (60).png OP1 screenshot (61).png OP1 screenshot (62).png OP1 screenshot (63).png OP1 screenshot (67).png OP1 screenshot (68).png OP1 screenshot (69).png OP1 screenshot (70).png OP1 screenshot (71).png OP1 screenshot (72).png OP1 screenshot (73).png 注释 导航 en:This game pl:This game Category:音乐 Category:Album Category:动画